


"I like your hair"

by butterfly_with_wings



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, hair colour au, penny and baz are friends, penny is a barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfly_with_wings/pseuds/butterfly_with_wings
Summary: Soulmate au where your hair changes colour depending on your mood._________________________________________________________Simon was just getting his morning coffee, but he really couldn't help to notice the handsome bloke sitting in corner. And Simon is very well aware, that both his hair and cheeks are now getting very crimson._________________________________________________________Baz really just likes to read in peace, but today the cute bronze haired guy had the guts to just look extra fine. And Baz would under no circumstances admit that he felt his neck get very hot, and he might also not have noticed that the ends of his hair was turning a slight red.





	1. Simon Pov

**Author's Note:**

> Sup a new writer here. Enlish is not my first language and constructive criticism is more than welcome.

**Simon**

I really hate having early classes. It’s endless stressin, and usually no coffee in the morning.

 

Penny always tells me that she can have coffee ready for me in the morning, but i would rather not cause any trouble. So I wait till after school.

 

And needless to say, today was no different. Maybe except for the fact that I felt a little too exposed, without wearing my basic foundation and eyeliner. Penny says nobody notices, which she is probably also correct about. 

 

Speaking of Penny, I’m in luck because she is the one at the desk today. I really like the days where Penny is at the desk, because that means more talking time with her.

 

“Hello Si, so what can I get for you today?” Penny asks as enthusiastic as always. I smile at her “You know me Pen, the usual.” Penny laughs and write something on a cup, and place it on the table. 

 

“So, a cinnamon dolce latte and basically all of our sour cherry scones.” Penny says in a joking manner. I’m ready to defend myself when a man behind me breaks in. “I’m sorry but there are other people in the queue and we would like to order too.” 

 

I’m a little stunned by his harsh tone, but I move along anyway. Not wanting to cause trouble. I nod shortly at Penny, and with a short “No scones today.” I move to sit on a chair nearby, but unfortunately there happens to be none.

 

The store is very filled today, unusually filled for a tuesday. I look around the shop, looking for a seat and I find none.  _ Great _ I think to myself,  _ then I’ll have to stand up and wait.  _

 

At least that’s my thoughts until I spot a guy sitting alone in the farest away corner, reading a book. And I would be lying if I said that he was not handsome. He is pale and really just looks like one of those cliché vampires you read about. He’s got the willows peak, ebony black hair that reaches his shoulders and also he is sitting in the shade.

 

I get drawn out of my thoughts by a tap on my shoulder, I turn around and is faced with Pennys smiling face. I smile at her and take my coffee. It’s steaming hot so I’m about to drop my cup but I put it on the counter in front of me. 

 

I catch the guy in the corner looking at me briefly before he turn back to his book, shaking his head lightly. I turn to Penny “Who is he?” I ask her, pointing discreetly to the corner of the room. She looks to where I’m pointing. “That’s Baz, he's in my class. We hang out sometimes to do homework. I can’t believe you’ve never seen him before, he’s here everyday. ”

 

I look back to where Baz is sitting. He’s still reading, his ebony hair falling in front of his eyes. He looked irritated at tucked his hair behind his ear in a somewhat aggressive manner. 

  
Even though it’s just an innocent thing to do, I feel my cheeks heat up. I hear Penny laughing, “Shut up Penny.” I say as I run my hand through my, now crimson red, hair. “You should go talk to him.” Penny encourage me. I sigh,  _ maybe i should just go say hi, right? _


	2. Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Baz point of view, and Penny gets hurt.

**Baz**

I see Simon rushing into the shop as usual, but something feels kinda off today. He looks kinda different, he usually has the thinnest line of eyeliner just above his eyelashes, you can also just barely see a line of acne scars creeping up his cheek. 

 

I would never admit it, but maybe I’ve been watching Simon a little too intense. He never seem to realise that I’m staring anyways, in fact he have never even looked at me, I’m not sure he even knows I exist. 

 

I’m pathetic, sitting here pinning over a boy who doesn't even know I exist, and I don’t even like coffee that much, I just come here to relax and look at Simon. It really is pathetic, how I still managed to think Simon looks absolutely dazzling even with acne scars. 

 

I hear someone yell at Simon to move along, kinda rude if you ask me. He moves to the side fast, hair tinted red with embarrassment, he’s so nice to move. I would have yelled right back at the man, I’m not good at controlling my feelings.

 

One time I was almost tempted to go to Simon, and actually talk to him. It was a morning, Simon looked kinda out of it when he came into the store. I remember seeing his face fall as he sees another barista at the front desk. He ordered from her and then got a phone call. I swear I didn’t listen to his conversation, but I head a man say something about Penny being in the hospital. And then Simon broke down and ran out of the store. 

 

I went to the hospital a couple of days later. It wasn’t that bad she had just been playing with her boyfriend mica on the swingset, and Penny had jumped off, and landed wrong. Her left ankle was sprained. 

 

She was out of the hospital about a week later, and she didn’t work for a couple of months. It was horrible, I didn’t get to see simon in all that time. I also couldn't really see penny either. The time I did see her, Her purple coloured hair had turned grey. She was sad that she had made both Simon and Mica be worried for her.

 

I had told her it was fine and that she didn’t do it on purpose, because that’s what you tell sad people to make them feel better right, it stupid they know it’s some bs. She had also just laughed at it and we had done some homework.

 

And now I’m sitting drinking cold coffee, not observing one word of my book, then I look up. What I see is dazzling, it’s Simon, standing in front of me clearing his throat. He’s not really looking at me, but looking all over the store. 

 

None of us say anything so I decided I should, so I just mutter out “I like your hair.” I do like his hair, instead of his usual bronze hair it’s now blushy red. He smiles and put his head in his hands, blushing hard.

 

I stare at him a little, waiting for him to pull himself together. He does after some time, and looks at me. i can feel myself smile as I’m waiting for him to talk. Then he opens his mouth and boy do he talk.

 

“So, like I know your name is baz ‘cause penny told me, and I think you’re like, really pretty and erm...” He rambles and I just laugh lightly. “Yes, what  _ Simon _ ” I purr out his name, it was probably too much but I don’t care, I want him to finish his sentence. 

 

“Would you maybe ever consider going on a date with me?” I chug down the rest of my cold coffee and stand up with my book, facing a Simon fiddling with his hands, looking in the ground.

 

“I would love to, just don’t make it a coffee date.” I say signalling for him to follow me.

 

As I walk out of the store with Simon I see penny giving thumbs up to Simon, and i laugh again as he nudges me in the ribs.


End file.
